Star Crossed and Everything
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: A simple case of boy meets girl, right? Not when he attends Ouran and she St. Lobelia. Chocked full of overly dramatic friends, crazed fangirls, and misunderstandings, even Romeo and Juliet had an easier courtship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or InuYasha.

**Star Crossed and Everything**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Morinozuka Takashi kept his keen eyes trained on his opponent across from him. His shinai raised protectively, he patiently waited for his opponent to attack, knowing that he would not have to wait long. He could already predict the outcome of this battle, and so he let his grey eyes slide over to the small audience they had acquired.

He had noticed her watching him for a while. Though he was used to a few of his more loyal fangirls from the club attending his kendo practice, she was a new face, not that he was too surprised by that. The Cultural Festival had started and there were many students from nearby schools ambling around. But there was something about her that stuck out to him.

She wasn't wearing a school uniform but a pair of dark hakams and a white, short sleeved haori, similar to his own attire. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He couldn't see much else from his position, just that she wasn't there for the same reason so many of the other girls were.

His gaze slid over to his attacking opponent and with a flashy but basic movement he scored his final point, defeating his opponent.

After helping the other boy up, Mori moved to the side (opposite of his fangirls) to take a breather. He wasn't surprised to see the mystery girl boldly make her way towards him.

"You look thirsty," she said, looking up towards him with a smile while handing him a bottle of water.

He accepted her offer with a grunt as thanks.

She was tall for a girl, but her height still failed in comparison to his tall stature. The top of her head barely reached his chest. She had a pair of bright blue eyes that shone with an innocence that he had only see on his cousin.

"You're pretty good," she complimented him.

He blinked twice, a splash of pink tinting his features.

Not at all put-off by his silence like so many were, she continued to animatedly speak, "I do a little kendo myself, though kyudo is more my thing."

He nodded his head towards the spare kendo equipment and asked, "Match?"

Mori was pleased to see her quickly catch onto his short form of communication as she hastily grabbed the gear and readied herself in the middle of the floor. He met her there and the two politely bowed to one another before beginning.

She settled into a solid defensive stance. By the way her body prepared itself, he would bet that she did more than a "little bit" of kendo.

For a moment, neither moved, silently appraising one another. This time around he took the offensive, eager to see just what she could do. She blocked his initial attack and managed to score a point by hitting his wrist.

The two quickly settled back into position. He was impressed with her style, though he would not let her score another point. She was good, but he was better and he laid her out flat in no time.

He had fought girls before, each usually out to prove something. And after each loss they had either sworn revenge or made promises to improve and defeat him some day.

She did none of that. In fact she did something no other opponent of his had ever done before, she laughed.

Smiling down at her, he offered a hand up which she promptly took. Helping her back to her feet, he felt his ears start to burn as she continued to smile at him, his mind not yet registering that he had yet to let go of her hand.

"Guess I still have some practicing to do," she sheepishly spoke, before looking down at their entwined hands and adding, "Uhh, can I have my hand back."

Mori quickly let go as if he had just been burned. Coughing and rubbing his head in embarrassment, he spoke, "Not bad."

He was pleased to see her flush a nice shade of red that he knew had nothing to do with their recent match.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered.

"Hnn."

She giggled before suddenly slapping herself on the forehead. Looking down at her confused, she swiftly explained herself, "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

He replied in kind, "Morinozuka Takashi."

"Well thanks for the spar Morinozuka-san. You should check out the archery dojo tomorrow afternoon. I'm doing a demonstration. It's more of my strong suit," she babbled on.

"I'll stop by," he agreed.

* * *

It took her a while, but eventually Kagome managed to find a quiet spot to eat out by one of Ouran's many water fountains, even if it looked more like a pond. Though she was a little put-off by the statue of a baby peeing in the water, but beggars could not be choosers.

Rich people had such weird tastes.

But it wasn't like her school was any better. Everything was just as excessively decorated, their wealth evident on every square inch of land it was built on. She shouldn't complain though, she was lucky to have gotten in and that her scholarship was not completely based off of academic merit.

Pulling out her bento, she was about to dig in when she felt a torrent of strong emotions, primarily anger, stomp by.

Since her time in the Feudal Era, Kagome had worked hard to hone her priestess abilities. She had become particularly sensitive to people's auras and their emotions.

Looking up, she immediately spotted the source. A petite girl dressed in a boy's school uniform, sat under one of the school's many trees. She had a book in hand, though Kagome could tell she wasn't really giving it her full attention.

Never one to mind her own business, especially when she felt she could help, Kagome packed her food back up and approached the other girl.

"Hey, mind if I join you," Kagome asked, unintentionally startling the younger girl. She barely managed to dodge the textbook that was flown into the air.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," she quickly apologized.

"It's alright, you just nearly gave me a heart attack," the brunette muttered, looking up to finally get a good look at the priestess. "Umm, who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that today. I'm Higurashi Kagome and I'm here for the Cultural Festival."

"Fujioka Haruhi, I'm a first year student here."

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san," Kagome said, sitting down next to the girl and pulling out her lunch.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone right now," Haruhi spoke up, eyeing the girl wearily. She had, had a long day and she wasn't interested in meeting any more new people, especially after her encounter with the girls from Lobelia and the revelations from the Host Club.

Kagome ignored her request and instead offered her some of her food. "Rice ball? I made plenty."

"I'm really not…wait did you say you made it," Haruhi asked, stunned. She had yet to meet a rich kid who could actually do common a chore for themselves.

"Yep. Honestly, I'm not as well off as my classmates," Kagome freely admitted.

"Oh, I can relate to that," Haruhi said, grabbing a rice ball. It was kind of nice, being around someone who was…well normal. "I'm the only scholarship student around here."

"Is that why you're wearing the boy's uniform?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, blasé about the fact that her "secret" had been found out. "Something like that."

Nodding her head, Kagome curiously inquired, "So, what's got you so upset?"

"What makes you think I'm upset," Haruhi attempted to deny. Kagome raised an eyebrow and shot the girl a disbelieving look.

Sighing, Haruhi let out a low "fine", before explaining how she became involved with the club and confessing her earlier troubles with the group of boys, leaving out just what kind of club they were.

"Let me get this straight," Kagome said, attempting to clarify what she had just heard. "You're mad that they took your mechanical pencil, and sold it?"

Hearing it said aloud had Haruhi deflating at just how childish it seemed. "Yes, well no. It's the principle of the matter."

"It was wrong of them to take your stuff, I'll give you that. But by the way you talk about them, I don't think they really meant any harm. And it's not like they took something you couldn't easily replace," Kagome spoke her thoughts, trying to remain objective but it really did sound like they had not purposely set out to upset the first year.

"I suppose you're right. I just wish that they'd be, I dunno a little less dramatic about things," Haruhi acknowledged.

Kagome took another bite of her food and added, "Your friends obviously care for you, even if aren't exactly tactful about how they go about things."

"That's certainly an understatement," Haruhi mumbled, a certain blond king automatically coming to mind.

She ignored her comment, and continued to speak. "My own friends aren't that subtle themselves. They're a little out there, quick to flirt, and very over-the-top."

"Must be a rich thing," they both concluded at the same time.

Bursting out into giggles, Kagome shared the rest of her food with Haruhi in a relaxed mood.

* * *

He was going to be late.

After settling the whole fiasco with Lobelia and guaranteeing that Haruhi would be staying at Ouran, Mori was running late. He hadn't even had time to change out of his costume of the day. He was getting a few weird looks, though luckily most people just played it off as part of the Cultural Festival. He was just glad that he hadn't been forced to wear a dress like the others or else he really would have been late (there was no way he was going to show up in a dress).

By the time he reached the dojo, a decent sized crowd had gathered. But thanks to his height, he could easily see over the heads of many of the spectators. He frowned when he saw most of them were girls from Lobelia. He was still sore about their attempt at recruiting Haruhi.

He quickly swept his gaze past them. It didn't take him long to spot Kagome as she was the only one on the floor. He was pleased to see that he hadn't missed her.

His eyes widened in awe as he took in her appearance. He had thought she was pretty cute earlier, but with her hair tied in a low ponytail down her back and the elegant pair of priestess clothing she wore, she was breathtaking.

She had been right, Kyudo was more her area. She proved that with each target she expertly hit, outdoing everyone else.

Pushing his way past the crowd once the demonstration was over, he quickly caught her attention.

"You are good."

Kagome blushed, and nodded her head in thanks; she still was not used to receiving compliments.

"I'm glad you made it Morinozuka-san, nice coattails by the way."

"Thank you," he replied and awkwardly added, "You… uhh, you look nice."

"You think so," Kagome asked as she fiddled with the sleeves of her haori. She had a little trouble at first, accepting how much she looked like Kikyo especially in those clothes. But she was Kagome and no one else, no matter how much she looked like the former priestess or what InuYasha had said.

"Yeah," he simply and honestly replied.

Giggling nervously, she boldly reached out and took his hand. Ignoring his confused look, she grabbed a pen from her haori and quickly jotted down a number.

"Here, give me a call sometime," she said with a wink before jetting off, embarrassed by her daring behavior. A year ago, she doubted she would have had the courage to do something so forward. Since starting high school and making such overconfident friends, she had started to feel more like her old self.

"There you are Kagome-chan!"

Kagome barely had time to brace herself before she was suddenly attached from behind.

"We've been looking all over for you Kagome-senpai," Hinako greeted, appearing with Benio besides her. Chizuru latched tightly onto her.

Benio appraised her meaningfully as if she had known just what she had done. "I hope none of those disgusting males were bothering you."

"Aww Chizuru, can you please let go," Kagome asked, ignoring Benio's misandry as she attempted to escape her grasp.

The blond second year hastily shook her head no and started to gush, "I can't help it Kagome-chan, especially when you wear your priestess clothing."

"You're so elegant Kagome-senpai," Hinako added.

Benio nodded her head in agreement. "You certainly are. And I have to say, you did quite amazing in showing up those swine. At least someone is having a good day. You wouldn't believe they day we've had."

"Eh, what happened," Kagome asked, knowing she was going to regret it. They were probably going to rave about males again.

Chizuru was the first to answer. "Can you believe they have some disgusting Host Club here?"

"Really, a host club," Kagome said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. She couldn't believe a high school actually had a club like that. Just what kind of school was Ouran?

"It's just as bad as it sounds. Those poor, impressionable girls are being tricked with some fake ideals about love. And they had some poor maiden in their clutches," Benio ranted and continued to ramble on about arrogant males and their slight on female kind.

Finally breaking free from the blond, Kagome hastily spoke, "You're right, that is disgusting. Well I gotta go. I'm on shrine duty today. Late you guys."

Before they could reply, Kagome quickly took off. She loved her friends dearly, but they were a bit too much. Especially since she did not share all of their ideals, though she was rather repulsed at the idea of a host club.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Crossed and Everything**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It had been exactly one week since the Cultural Festival and the Host Club's run in with the St. Lobelia's Zuka Club. But more importantly it had been one week since Mori had met Higurashi Kagome. He couldn't stop thinking of her, of her bright smile or the way her hand had felt in his larger one. There was something special about her, of that he was sure.

But he hadn't called her yet.

The idea was constantly running through his mind. All he had to do was open his phone. And each time he made an attempt, he just froze. His mind would go blank, his hand would start to tremble, and his mouth would suddenly go dry. He felt like such a fool, but it was not like he had much experience asking out a girl seeing as how he never had before.

Sighing, he opened his eyes as Tamaki made some loud exclamation. He shouldn't let his mind wander during club hours.

Looking around he saw Honey happily munching on cake as a gaggle of girls cooed fondly over him. While his own clients were content to simply sit around him, as quiet as he was.

Days like these, when they were not participating in some crazy scheme or having to cosplay, he felt the most bored. He bet that Kagome would not have been content to just stare at him. She seemed too lively.

"Uhh, Mo-Mori-senpai," one of the girls bravely stuttered.

Mori simply arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

His cool, dark eyes bore into the girl's brown ones and she instantly melted in her seat. The others quickly started fanning her and gushing about his eyes.

He let out another, drawn out sigh.

He couldn't have been more grateful to Kyoya when he suddenly announced that club hours were officially over.

"Let's go Mitsukuni," he said once the girls had cleared out and they were free to go home.

"Sure thing Takashi. Wouldn't want to keep Chika and Sato-chan waiting," Honey happily chirped. "Later you guys."

Mori grunted, his version of good bye. He was eager to get home and spend time in the meditation room. He needed some time to clear his mind, and hopefully it would help him get up his nerve to call her.

Satoshi and Yasuchika were already waiting for them in the limo. Though each family owned their own, the cousins almost always rode together. Mori chose a seat by the door so that he could look out the window, Honey sat beside him and Satoshi and Chika across from them.

"Yo Taka-kun, how was school today," Satoshi cheerfully greeted his brother.

"Alright," he answered, briefly looking at his brother before his attention moved back to the scenery outside.

Honey shared a worried look with Satoshi. They had both noticed Mori's odd behavior. He was sighing a lot, and was zoning out more than usual. Plus, he had this new found fascination with his phone.

"Are you okay Takashi? You've been a little, out of it lately," Honey asked, tugging on the taller boy's sleeve.

Mori looked down at his cousin and smiled softly at his obvious concern. He ruffled Honey's blond hair, earning a gleeful giggle. "I'm fine."

"You sure big brother, you haven't quite been yourself lately," Satoshi spoke.

Yasuchika huffed and sourly spoke, "Leave him alone. It's probably nothing."

Satoshi glared at his cousin, wishing he had his shinai, though he settled for slapping him on the back of his head. "Have some respect Chika. Obviously there is something wrong with my older brother. I mean he hasn't been eating, he's been sighing a lot. He even lost to a first year at kendo practice the other day."

Mori's eyes widened, he hadn't realized he'd been acting so off.

Yasuchika rolled his eyes as he rubbed the now soar part of his head and muttered, "Sounds like he's in love."

Honey and Satoshi suddenly turned to the tallest Morinozuka, who was pointedly ignoring their curious gazes, as they seriously considered Yasuchika's suggestion.

Mori, in love?

It made absolutely no sense, but it did perfectly explain his particular behavior,

"Is it true Takashi," Honey asked.

Mori's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I'd take that as a yes," Yasuchika commented.

Satoshi grinned widely, excited for his brother as he questioned, "Oh, so who's the lucky girl?"

"Is it somebody we know," Honey inquired, truly curios about the girl who managed to capture his cousin's attention. The only girl he had ever looked twice at was Haruhi, though they already knew who had her attention even if she hadn't realized it herself.

Mori shook his head no.

"Well come on, spill big bro."

Mori felt his shoulders slump as he caved into their questioning. "I met her at the Cultural Festival last week."

"Ooh, wait was it that girl you sparred with," Satoshi asked. He made it a point to attend all of the upper classmen kendo practices. And he remembered the girl, she was the only one to score any points on Takashi that week.

"Yeah," he softly replied, his mind flashing back to that day.

"She was pretty cute. So have you asked her out yet?"

"N-no," Mori stuttered as he stared at his shoes, ashamed of his cowardice

"If you like her then, why not," Honey spoke as he hugged Usa-chan tightly to his chest.

Satoshi nodded his head in agreement with his older cousin and said, "Yeah, and did you get at least her number?"

"She gave me her number," he shyly said.

"What are you waiting for then, call her," Yasuchika added, changing his mind and getting involved.

"What if she changes her mind and says no," Mori admitted, slightly shamefaced.

"She gave you her number for a reason," Honey pointed out.

"It's been a week Taka-kun. A girl like that probably has some of her own admirers."

Mori felt his shoulders tense at that. He hadn't even considered that possibility. Taking a deep breath, he reached for his phone and shakily entered the number that had been all but seared into his brain.

He nearly dropped his cell phone when it started to ring.

Satoshi and Honey looked on excitedly, making Mori even more nervous. Yasuchika was slumped in his seat, trying to ignore them again.

On the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Sunset Shrine, how may I help you?"

Mori felt his stomach drop.

Did he dial wrong?

Or had she given him a fake number?

Finding his voice, he went ahead and asked, "Is Kagome there?"

"Yes, she just walked in. Who is calling?"

Mori felt his heart rate pick up as he said, "Morinozuka Takashi."

"Okay, Morinozuka-san, here she is."

Mori froze when he heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello, this is Kagome."

"…"

"Umm, hello? Morinozuka, are you still there?"

"…"

Satoshi slapped his forehead while Honey quickly nudged his cousin.

Mori coughed nervously and spoke, "H-hello, Higurashi-san, and please call me Mori."

He heard her giggle and speak, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to call."

"S-sorry."

"So did you call for a reason Mori-san," she coyly asked.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat. This was it.

"Yes, would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure," she said without an ounce of hesitation.

"…"

"Uhh, you still there?"

Honey had to elbow him again before he started to speak, "Yea-yeah. How's this Friday at six?"

"Sounds great. See you then Mori."

With that, he was met with a brief click and silence. Slowly, he lowered his phone to face the curious gazes of his family.

"She said yes."

Mori could've died happy, right then. He finally did it.

"That's great Takashi, where are you gonna take her? Ooh, what about a bakery, I bet she likes sweets," Honey gushed.

His euphoria evaporated in an instant. "T-take her?"

"Yeah bro, you gotta plan the date now. You don't want to disappoint," Satoshi reminded him.

Mori nearly fainted. He hadn't thought about that part yet. He had been so nervous about actually calling her, that he had forgotten about what would happen afterwards.

* * *

Kagome giggled excitedly as she leaned against the wall, next to the house phone.

After the first few days, she figured he wasn't going to call. She had been a little disappointed. He was cute, and seemed very interesting. The tall, quiet type, he reminded her a bit of Sesshomaru. They both shared that silent, samurai disposition.

But after the third day she thought he would just be a passing memory. She moped about it for a day, and though her confidence had been shaken, she quickly got over it. She was just proud of herself for mustering up the nerve to give him her number. A year ago, the thought wouldn't have even crossed her mind.

Still smiling, she grabbed the phone and debated who to share the news with. Benio and the others from Lobelia wouldn't be too happy to hear she was going out with a guy and so they were out. In fact she shuddered at the thought of their reactions if they ever found out.

"Definitely not," she muttered to herself before moving on, and decided on Yuka. Her only friend left from middle school. Swiftly, she entered the number and impatiently listened through the phone as it rang.

"Hey, what's up?"

She got straight to the point. "He called."

"The guy from the Cultural Festival? Details, Kagome," Yuka demanded, after letting out an excited, high pitch squeal.

Kagome laughed into the phone and said, "Yep and I'll spill if you help me find a dress."

Yuka scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and spoke, "Of course, and I'm so helping you get ready."

"Alright then, the date is this Friday. Can you come to my house right after school?"

"Of course, see you then Kagome-chan."

* * *

Thunder roared over the hum of the car engine as Mori nervously fiddled with the collar of his shirt for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The rest of the week had passed in one big blur and before he knew it, it was the day of the date. Friday had come way too fast, and now there he was, in the limo on his way to the Sunset Shrine.

He had spent two hours in the meditation room after school, hoping to calm his erratic nerves. It had only helped so much.

It had taken him over an hour and both Honey and Satoshi's help for him to pick the right clothes. In the end, and after a quick word with his father, he settled for his first choice, a dark dress shirt with a black blazer and jeans. It wasn't too casual and neither was it over the top like Honey's choice had been.

He had almost called Tamaki for advice about his date. And though the blond would have good intentions, he wasn't quite ready for the chaos the Host Club would bring. He wanted his first date to go smoothly and accident free.

Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to relax, like he was able to do in kendo when facing a tough opponent. He shouldn't be so nervous. He handled girls on a daily basis. This time shouldn't be any different.

"We're here young master," his driver suddenly spoke, breaking his train of thought.

Nodding his head, he stepped out of the car to come face to face with a smiling Kagome, dressed prettily in a simple, sleeveless green dress that took his breath away. Her hair was styled in a nice up do, with a gold locket around her neck. Besides her stood another girl that he hadn't met before.

He stumbled over his own feet and nearly tripped.

They both giggled at his uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Hey," he greeted, his face flushed in a combination of embarrassment and nerves.

He heard the other girl loudly whisper to Kagome, "You're right, he is cute."

His ears burned, but he was no longer the only one turning red. Kagome wore a matching blush as she promptly elbowed the other girl.

"Most people are intimidated by all the steps," Kagome said, explaining why she was waiting for him. "Thought it would be easier if I had met you down here."

"Hn."

"And this is my friend, Shimizu Yuka, and she was just leaving," Kagome introduced. Yuka had been a big help. She had gone through her whole closet twice when the brunette walked in and instantly pulled out the perfect dress that she had somehow overlooked.

Mori nodded his head in a silent greeting.

Yuka surprised him though by marching up to him. Though she had to look up at him to meet his gaze, the pointed look she gave him told him she cared for none of that.

"You treat her right, you hear me buster," the petite girl who was barely taller than Haruhi threatened him.

He chuckled at her protectiveness. She was a good friend. "I promise."

"Good," she huffed. "You too have fun now, but not too much fun if you get what I mean."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Goodbye, Yuka."

Smiling softly, Mori happily helped Kagome into the limo.

With the ice officially broken, the limo ride hadn't been too bad. He had been worried things would be bit awkward. Though there wasn't much talking, it was a comfortable atmosphere. They asked the usual questions, and they learned they both had younger brothers in middle school, and that they shared a favorite subject, history.

And before the two knew it, they were at the restaurant.

His dad had actually picked it out (the older Morinozuka often frequented the place with his clients). He was driving himself crazy on where to take her on their first date, when it was decided a classic route was in order. A nice dinner and a walk afterwards would be a great way to get to know each other better.

They were quickly seated at one of the nicer tables. Though he noticed Kagome's slight discomfort and their waiter's condescending gaze on her, as if he could tell she wasn't of the same class.

He handed them a pair of menus and asked, "What drink shall I start you off with today?"

"I'll just have water," Kagome ordered. Mori ordered the same, and was pleased when the waiter left them, even if it was only temporary.

"So, this place is nice," she awkwardly spoke, not sure what to say anymore.

He grunted his agreement.

"Been here before?"

"Not really."

She nodded her head and picked up the menu. Her blue eyes quickly swept over it, and quickly realized the entire menu was in French. Before she could tell him, the waiter reappeared with their drinks.

"And what shall you two be dining on tonight?"

"Sorry, but I can't read the menu," Kagome sheepishly admitted, either ignoring or remaining completely oblivious to the waiter's obvious disdain. "Do you mind ordering for me?"

Mori rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He probably should have planned the date better or at least research the place more. He himself didn't even like French food (something Tamaki had been dismayed about).

"No problem," he said as he turned to the waiter and ordered. He really should have chosen the restaurant himself.

Their waiter quickly made himself scarce and Mori silently watched in amusement as Kagome childishly stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. Seems she hadn't been as oblivious to his snooty behavior as she seemed.

Catching his amused gaze, she giggled timidly. "Sorry about that. It's just… well he's a bit rude."

He didn't speak, but his gaze softened at her silly antics.

She rewarded him with the same bright smile that made him want to ask her out to begin with.

"So how long have you been practicing kendo," he asked, truly curious.

She shrugged her shoulders as she played with a loose strand of hair. "Not too long. I don't have enough time to join the club at school, so I mainly help my brother practice."

"What other clubs are you in?"

"Well, there's kyudo. I'm hoping to make captain next year. And I like to help out with the tea ceremony club when I can," Kagome answered before asking, "And what about you? Are you in any clubs besides kendo?"

Before Mori could answer, the waiter returned with their plates of food. Both stared skeptically at what was placed before them. It hardly looked like food.

"Will that be all," their waiter asked, still eyeballing Kagome with a smug smile on his face as he noticed her disgusted face.

Glaring, Mori stiffly asked for the check.

"Are you sure you want to leave," Kagome said, as she played around with the food.

"Yes, what about you? Do you honestly want to stay?"

She was quick to answer with a shake of her head. "No way."

Nodding his head, he reached into this jacket pocket to grab his wallet. It wasn't there.

Eyes wide, he frantically checked the rest of his pockets. Nothing.

Sensing his anxiety, Kagome spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my wallet," he embarrassedly admitted.

"Will there be a problem sir," the waiter asked.

"N-no. I just need to make a call," he replied, inwardly cringing at the fact that he would have to call his father to settle things.

Before long, Mori's father had the matter squared with the manager. His family name alone should have settled things, but they did want to verify that he was who he said he was. Luckily they were out of there in no time.

Unfortunately, when he called his driver to pick them up, the man was being held up with a flat tire. It would take him at least an hour before he would be able to retrieve the two.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Was just a little concerned for a moment that we would spend the night washing dishes," she jokingly replied, earning a snort. "And besides, a little walking never hurt anybody."

As she said that, rain started to drizzle down, quickly picking up speed.

Groaning, he was about to apologize again when the sound of her laughter caught him off guard. She was standing proudly in the rain, smiling up at the sky. But he noticed her start to shiver. Being the chivalrous gentlemen he was, he wrapped his blazer around her shoulders.

Giggling, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, I know a sushi place not too far from here. I think you'll like it."

He let her drag him down the street, laughter drowning out the busy downtown buzz of Tokyo. They moved quickly, ducking under buildings and store tents to avoid being completely drenched.

Thankfully small restaurant wasn't too far, and they did not get too wet. The sushi bar was almost like stepping back in time. It was furnished old fashionably with various, unique weapons hung all over the place. On the wall, above the bar, hung an impressive spear that looked to be well taken care of. Standing just below it was a girl, who was probably only a few years older than them with wicked, red eyes.

"Kagome-chan, it's good to see you again," she greeted Kagome with such familiarity.

"It's nice to see you too, Soten," Kagome replied as she walked closer to the bar, still holding onto Mori's hand.

"Ooh, who is this?"

Blushing, Kagome answered, "This is my date, Morinozuka Takashi."

"Lucky you, Shippo isn't dropping by tonight," Soten lightly teased. "So, what'll it be then?"

"Just the usual."

"Alright then, why don't you have a seat and I'll bring it out to you," Soten replied with a nod of her head as she turned to the kitchen.

Kagome led Mori to a small, private booth, near the back of the restaurant.

"So what do you think of the place?"

"I like it," he honestly replied. The atmosphere and décor was more his style.

"I love coming here when I can. The owners are pretty good friends of mine and I even work here during school breaks," she rambled on, as she started toying with a strand of hair again.

He smiled softly at her. "The weapons are impressive."

"I'm glad you noticed them. Most people think they're just fakes for decorations. But they're all real," Soten piped up as she placed a platter of sushi between the two teens. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," they both spoke as they dug in.

"So what do you plan to do once you finish high school," Kagome asked in-between mouthfuls.

"Study law, you?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about studying history, but I've already gotten early admission to this pretty cool dance school."

"Dance?"

Kagome nodded her head, and swallowed back a mouth full of fish and rice as she answered, "Yeah, I go to a school that's pretty big on performance art on a dance scholarship. I'm usually pretty busy because we're always training, and per my scholarship requirements I have to help out with the younger classes."

Mori nodded his head to show that he was still listening and Kagome needed no further encouragement to keep talking. "I love to help though. And I really do like to dance, but I'm not sure if I want to make a life out of it."

They continued on that way for the rest of dinner. Back and forth, getting to know one another. Though Mori's answers and questions were shorter, Kagome easily picked up on his silence.

Before long, the night was coming to an end. Kagome paid for their dinner (something he felt deeply embarrassed about, and made a promise to himself to make it up to her). And sooner than they imagined, Mori was walking Kagome up the shrine steps to her front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Kagome shyly admitted, as she handed Mori back his coat.

Mori nodded his head, agreeing with her statement. "Sorry about all the mishaps."

"I think that's what helped make the night."

He silently agreed and Kagome could read it in his eyes.

Now standing just outside her front door, Kagome nervously fidgeted. It was one thing to give her number away, and a completely different one to ask out a guy again. "So would you like to go out again, this Sunday? I mean if you want. I know we just went out, but I had fun and I hope you did also and…"

He stopped her rambling with a kiss chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'd like that."

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:** And I'm tired. Been working on this chapter too long. Originally I wasn't going to write it (was gonna skip the date and just mention it in the next chapter, which is halfway done). And I hadn't planned on including Soten. In the original plan out, I hadn't included anybody from the past but that is now gonna change.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I managed to recover some of my files so I figured I'd share this part.

**Star Crossed and Everything**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The Higurashi shrine was bigger than he had imagined. With Tamaki's outlandish, misconceptions about commoner's and their lifestyles, he felt foolish for believing even half the nonsensical thoughts that sprouted from their faux king's mouth. And while Haruhi's home had been small and homey, Kagome's was quaint and relaxing. Though it was located in a hectic part of Tokyo, it was untouched both by the busy city and by time.

He found he liked that the most about the place.

Mori sighed peacefully as he watched Kagome busily sweep the shrine grounds through half-lidded eyes. She wasn't uptight like the girls from Ouran, shy like most of his clients, or even as apathetic as Haruhi was. She happily talked his ear off and could be just as tomboyish as their female host, and not to mention stubborn. He had offered her his help though she had adamantly refused, and so he patiently waited under the Goshinboku for her to finish.

Letting his head rest against the bark, he released a deep breath and closed his eyes. The sound of clashing bamboo swords rang through his ears. Their brothers, Satoshi and Souta, were busy practicing fighting against one another, preparing for a kendo competition that weekend.

It had been a little over a month now since he had first met her at the Cultural Festival, and mustered up the nerve to actually call her, with some major prodding from his cousin and brother.

He had felt like such a fool. His first time taking out a girl, and it was a disaster. He would have been lucky if she agreed to go out with him again. To his pleasant surprise, Kagome took it all in stride. She had laughed all of their bad luck off amazingly enough.

And from that disastrous fist date, he had found himself falling for her even more.

They were almost complete opposites. She was loud and expressive, and he silent and aloof. But they both shared a fondness for history. And she valued family above all else, something he could respect and relate to.

He barely stirred an inch when he felt her suddenly sitting close besides him. Her arm pressed against his and he felt his face begin to heat up.

"F-finished," he stuttered.

He opened his eyes to watch her with interest.

"Yep," she chirped looking up at him, seemingly not noticing his slight stammer. Smiling brightly at him, she leaned in closer and Mori could take in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

Her bright, blue eyes bore into his dark ones.

He loved her eyes the most. They truly were the window to her soul. One glance and he could instantly read what she was feeling. There was no pretense or hiding who she was. She proudly wore who she was for all to see.

"So, since Souta and Satoshi qualified for the kendo tournament this weekend," she started to speak and waited for his acknowledgement to go on.

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"I was thinking we could go together. I have a dance class in the morning, so how about we meet up there? And afterwards we can check out the amusement park. I think our brothers would really like that," she excitedly asked.

Smiling softly down at her, he spoke, "And what about you? Will you like to go to there?"

She looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered.

"You know what, I really would. I haven't been since middle school," she said and he nodded his head, agreeing to her plans that weekend.

"I'm glad you could drop by again, Takashi," she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. He stiffened a bit at the contact, tense, but he found his shoulders quickly relaxing under her touch.

She let out a small yawn. Finding it cute, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He was thankful that she had closed her eyes so she would not see just how red his face had become.

* * *

"Huh, Mori-senpai isn't here again," Haruhi commented as she took a swift look around the room. She was helping prepare the club room for the day's activities, and while Kyoya and Tamaki were busy in the back, the twins were lounging lazily on the couches and Honey was napping nearby. Thankfully they weren't cosplaying, and she only needed to worry about making coffee and tea for their guests.

"What, again," Hikaru said, looking up from his spot on the couch to find that their tallest host was indeed gone.

Karou shook his head and added, "Isn't this like the third Friday that he's skipping?"

"He's also been acting a little weird," Haruhi mused aloud, her mind wondering to the silent third year. It was the little details that threw them off, like how he had been zoning out lately, and his eyes were practically glued to his cell phone screen.

"He's been a little grumpier too," the twins said, crossing their arms and outing as they remembered an earlier incident that week.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their antics before pointing out, "You guys were trying to take his food, of course someone wouldn't like that."

"Hey, we were only messing around. And we thought you made it," they said, defending their actions.

"Messing around with what," Tamiki asked as he and Kyoya strode into the room.

"They were trying to take Mori-senpai's lunch the other day. And why would you think I made it for him," she asked, arms crossed as she waited for their answer.

The twins looked at one another, shrugged, then turned back to the female host.

"Well," Hikaru started off.

"It was a homemade bento," Karou took over.

"And you're the only one who knows how to cook," Hikaru explained.

"And we just wanted a taste," they both finished. And it was true. The bento was nothing like anybody at school had ever made. With tanuki shaped rice balls and octopus weenies, it certainly looked like Haruhi's handiwork.

"Maybe one of his clients gave it to him," Haruhi said, shrugging, not really all that interested.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain his other odd actions or the fact that he's been skipping," Hikaru shot back.

"Does Mori-senpai not want to be part of the club anymore," Tamaki started to wail dramatically. He quickly grabbed onto the closest person next to him for comfort, which unfortunately for the first year, was Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed dejectedly and wished she had kept her mouth shut.

"Tamaki-senpai, keep it down or you're going to wake Honey-senpai," she scolded the blond as she pried herself from his grasp.

The twins looked at each other mischievously before smirking at their king. "Why don't you wake him up boss? After all, Honey-senpai would be the only one who knows what's going on."

Tamaki fervently shook his head no, terrified of the idea of waking the smaller blond. "No, no. I'm sure we can wait to find out if there even is something wrong with Mori-senpai."

"What's this about, Takashi," Honey yawned cutely as he slowly rose from the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room. Everyone had frozen, probably unsure how he would react. Luckily for them, they were not the cause of his awakening. He just wanted some cake.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before coolly answering, as everyone was still too scared to move. "We were merely wondering about Mori-senpai's whereabouts as he seemed to have skipped club hours again today."

"Takashi isn't skipping," Honey quickly defended his cousin, though he did feel a bit bad about lying. But Mori was a private person, and he would tell the club when he was ready.

"Oh, so where is he then," Hikaru asked.

"He's helping Sato-chan prepare for a kendo tournament this weekend."

"That explains today, but not his recent absences," Karou inquired.

Kyoya nodded his head in agreement and said, "Right, I'm sure there is a valid reason for his absences, right Honey-senpai?"

But the third year was no longer paying them any attention. He was seated right in front of the desert table, happily munching down on his favorite treat, Usa-chan right at his side.

"Well, this is Mori-senpai we're talking about," Tamiki reminded the group.

"Yeah, he wouldn't just blow us off," Haruhi continued.

"Right?"

* * *

Kagome led the group of girls in a few basic exercises to wind down their practice. Though she tried to give them her full attention, her mind kept wandering to her boyfriend.

She had to choke down a giggle. She still couldn't say (or rather think) that with a straight face. It was just, whenever Mori came to mind, she just felt so giddy.

He was different, quieter for sure. But she found his silence endearing instead of off-putting. And as they spent more time together, she found that his silence could be interpreted as his own language. And when he smiled those small smiles of his, the butterflies in her stomach would flutter uncontrollably.

He really was a good guy.

He cared enough to ask her what she wanted to do. She had gotten so used to agreeing with others to appease them, that she never put herself first. It was a nice change for once.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Kagome called out to the group of middle school girls as she finally noticed the time. She had been worried before about whether there would be a disconnect between her and the girls from Lobelia, especially since she was from a different class from the others.

But thanks to Benio and the rest of the Zuka Club, Lobelia had welcomed her with open arms. Too open, actually. She had been confessed to a total of three times, in the last month alone. And somehow she had managed to acquire her own fanclub (thankfully it was much smaller than the Zuka Club's).

Speaking of the devil. As the younger students piled out after some idle chatter, Benio strode in with Hinako and Chizuru.

"Hey you guys, what brings y'all here," Kagome asked as she busily packed away her gear, avoiding Chizuru's attempts at latching onto her. She barely had time to take a quick shower in the locker room if she wanted to make it to Souta and Satoshi's match on time.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today, Kagome-senpai," Hinako answered. She was the saner one of the three, alone she could almost be called normal.

"Yes, we're starting a new production. You'd be a wonderful fit for the female lead," Benio added, as she joined Chizuru's efforts to grab hold of her, though Kagome expertly managed to avoid the two.

"Sorry you guys, but I just don't have the time," she honestly replied. She did occasionally help out with the theater work. Normally she filled in for extras or when no one was either brave or suited enough for a main role. But the dance club's winter show was coming up, and she had earned the lead and starting in the next few days, her practice time would triple.

Hinkao pouted and said, "Aww, that's too bad. Do you want to hang out with us still?"

"Yes, you can help us find a replacement," Chizuru added, finally catching her target. Clutching Kagome from behind, she rested her head on the miko's shoulder.

Kagome pried herself free. "Can't, I'm going to my brother's kendo tournament today."

"Why don't we go with you? Who knows what kind of swine will harass our lovely shrine maiden," Benio spoke, clutching her forehead overdramatically as she pointed a finger at her.

Kagome tensed, none too eager for the girls to learn she was seeing a boy. She would never hear the end of it. She started to stutter, "N-no. That's okay. Really you guys. I know how much you hate being around boys."

"We'd be willing to make that sacrifice for you Kagome-chan."

"No really, it's alright. And besides I can take care of myself." Not giving them a chance to reply, Kagome hastily left the room.

"Hmm, something's up with Kagome," Chizuru thoughtfully stated, her gaze lingering on the spot Kagome had just occupied.

Benio agreed and said, "Yes, I say we follow her just to be safe."


End file.
